Una cancion para ti
by Kagome-Pretty
Summary: No pensaba continuar el fic pero.. a peticion lo sigo ! Kagome tiene su banda e Inuyasha es cantante profesional que pasara? Universo Alterno!
1. Chocando con mi destino

Holas regrese nuevamente y con una nueva historia espero que les guste mucho!...

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertecen son propiedad de rumiko takahashi

* * *

Era una fria tarde de invierno... Kagome Higurashi de 18 años de edad estaba sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio al parecer tenia problemas con algo.. 

-Esto es tan difícil.. no logro expresar lo que quiero – decia Kagome mientras rompia una hoja de su cuaderno y empezaba a escribir nuevamente...

_Estrañarte es mi necesidad_

_Vivo en la desesperanza_

_Desde que tu ya no regresas_

_-_No! Regresas.. no suena bien... por que esto es tan dificil! – se quejaba mientras volvia a arrancar la hoja

De repente el timbre sono

-Ya voy! – grito Kagome cerrando su cuaderno y levantándose para abrir la puerta

El timbre volvio a sonar..

-Un momento! – dijo Kagome - quien es? – pregunto antes de abrir

-Soy yo Sango – contesto desde afuera

-Sango.. hola.. no t esperaba – decia Kagome mientras abria

-Vya que estos dias has estado en la luna, felizmente vine a buscarte si no t olvidavas q teniamos ensaño – dijo Sango mientras jalaba a Kagome hacia fuera

-Ensayo? Ohh lo había olvidado – decia Kagome mientras tocaba su cabeza en signo de sorpresa

-Si y si seguimos hablando llegaremos tarde

-Si ya voy.. solo dejame tomar mis llaves – dijo Kagome tomándolas y cerrando su puerta

* * *

-Llegamos a tiempo - dijo Sango viendo su reloj y parándose frente a la puerta de una casa 

-Si.. q bueno.. – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba aire ya que tuvieron que correr para llegar na la hora acordada

Sango toco el tiembre... desde adentro se escuchaba una voz masculina q decia ya voy..., la puerta se abrio y destras de esta aprecio un muchacho muy guapo y de aproximadamente 19 años.

-Chicas.. q bueno q llegaron.. – dijo mientras las hacia pasar

-Hola Miroku como estas? – dijo Kagome saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

-Bien muy bien kagome gracias... y tu Sanguito no me vas a Saludar – decia Miroku mientras se le aproximaba

-Ni lo sueñes.. se que buscas las mejor oportunidad para tocarme – decia mientras se alejaba mas de el

-Sango.. me ofendes – decia mientras ponia cara de yo no fui

-Bueno ya basta.. practiquemos de una vez que para eso hemos venido - decia Kagome mientras se dirigia al estudio q tenia Miroku en el sotano

-Miroku arreglaste la pista no? – decia Sango mientras bajaba las escaleras del sotano

-Si quedo perfecta solo falta que cantemos con ella y ver que tal queda – dijo mientras ponia la pista a funcionar..

-Bueno entonces probemos – dijo Kagome mientras tomaba un micrófono se ponia en su lugar al igual que Sango

- Listo – dijo Miroku mientras ponia grabar y corria a su lugar

La pista comenzo a sonar ...

_Que es las historia sin registro_

_**Que es la historia sin memoria**_

_**Quien la cuenta **_

_**Quien la inventa**_

_**Que es la historia sin memoria**_

_Que registra el corazon_

_El final y adios de un gran amor_

_Cuanto pasa _

_Cuanto queda_

_Que nos marca_

_Y deja huella_

_Que difícil la memoria _

_Del que todavía espera_

_Cuanto duelo_

_Cuanta pena_

_Para no tenerte cerca_

_**Que fugaz **_

_**Que traicionera la memoria **_

_**Del que queda...**_

Cuando termino la canción..

-Quedo fantastica! – dijo Kagome emocionada

-Si esta buenísima – agrego Sango

-Que bueno q les gusto entonces esta queda? – pregunto Miroku

-Por supuesto – dijo Kagome

-Ok.. saben me siento raro – dijo Miroku

-Raro? En q sentido?' – pregunto Sango

-Es que.. no se.. es algo extraño ser el unico hombre en el grupo

-No t preocupes Miroku ademas tomalo por el lado bueno – dijo Kagome

-Y cual es ese lado?

-Pues q al ser tu el unico hombre.. tendras la atencion de todas las chicas

-Es cierto! Que suerte tengo

-Eres un pervertido – dijo Sango enojada

* * *

Kagome caminaba a su casa.. no quedaba muy cerca pero preferia caminar.. necesitaba algo de inspiración..., por otro lado, un chico era perseguido por cientas de chicas que iban tras de el.. Kagome iba a doblar la esquina no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia corriendo.. estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos..cuando de pronto sintio que choco con alguien provocando que cayera al suelo 

-Auchhhh – se quejo Kagome

-Fijate por donde caminas – dijo Inuyasha mientras levantaba para quedar sentado en el suelo

-Pero si tu fuiste el q me boto – dijo Kagome levantando la mirada para verlo – y ademas como vas a verme si estas con una gorra que te tapa toda la cara – dijo Kagome mientras se sobaba su brazo

-Si supieras por que uso esta gorra.. – djo Inuyasha mientras miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que no lo vieran

-Eres calvo? – pregunto Kagome inocente

-Nada de eso es para ocultame

-Ocultarte? de quien?

-Vaya.. si que eres muy curiosa

-Los iento.. espera.. yo he escuchado tu voz antes.. t conozco?

-Todos me conocen – dijo con una risa ironica

-A q t refieres - dijo Kagome

-A esto – dijo Inuyasha mientras se quitaba su gorra

-Pe-pero tu eres.. eres.. Inuyasha! – dijo casi gritando

-Shhh o nos van a descubrir – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo apresuradamente –

-Quienes? – dijo Kagome mientras hacia lo mismo

-Demasiado tarde.. sera mejor que corras si no quieres ser aplastada – dijo mientras empezaba a correr – dijo mientras un tumulto de chicas corria desesperadamente en dirección a el

Kagome al ver a las chicas corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta alcanzar a Inuyasha

-Y a donde se supone que debo correr – dijo ya agitada

-No lo se.. – dijo Inuyasha observando el lugar – aya..- dijo señalando un parte enorme.. casi un bosque

Kagome lo siguió.. siguieron corriendo hasta q Inuyasha paro

-Creo q las hemos perdido – dijo tomando aire

-Espero que así sea – djo Kagome tirandose en el pasto

-Pero...

-Pero q?

-No se en que parte del parque estamos

-ahh?

-Este es el parque mas grande, es casi como un bosque y la verdad es que no se por donde esta la salida

-Espera haber.. dejame ver si entendi.. quieres decir que nos perdimos en un paruqe! – dijo Kagome volviéndose a levantar del cespd

-Espera.. en primer lugar no me grites y en segundo lugar no tenias por q haberme seguido tu pudiste irte por otro sitio igual al que seguían era a mi y no a ti

Kagome se quedfo callada después de todo tal ves tenia algo de razon..

-Para nuestra mala suerte ya es de noche.. y esta todo oscuro así que...

-Así que que? – pregunto Kagome

-Así que tendremos q dormir aca..- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a un arbol

-QUE!

Bueno hasta aca los dejo espero que les haya gustado paro los que conocen la letras de las canciones diran y esta lok? como s ele ocurre unir a estos dos grupos ps para q vean q una siendo fans de r way puede gustarle tambien RBD que vivan los dos ya iran viendo como se desarrolla la historia espero que les guste mucho y si tienen alguna duda diganmelo por cierto.. Inuyasha es conocido por que tambien cantante por eso es que Kagome lo conocia espero que hayan entendido porfis dejenme un review aunque sea no sean mals si? muchas gracias por leer


	2. Aquel arbol

_Holas! muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mi fic.. y parar ellas aqui esta la continuacion espero sea de su agrado..._

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_-Para nuestra mala suerte ya es de noche.. y esta todo oscuro así que..._

_-Así que que? – pregunto Kagome_

_-Así que tendremos q dormir aca..- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a un arbol_

_-QUE!_

* * *

Inuyasha trataba de dormir sobre la rama de un arbol, Kagome sentada en una de las raices intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero como iba a poder dormir sino estaba en la comodidad de su cama y aparte de eso no es queadmirara a Inuyasha es solo que acualquiea le daria verguenza tener que dormir cerca a alguien tan famoso como el. 

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido con Sango - murmuraba por lo bajo

-Tal vez si dejaras de quejarte podriamos dormir.. -le reclamo Inuyasha desde arriba

-Como puedes dormir con este frio? - pregunto Kagome mirando hacia arriba

Inuyasha de un brinco volvio al suelo y le extendio la mano..

-Ven - le dijo

-A donde? - pregunto Kagome

-Pues te ayudare a subir a la rama - dijo mientras la jalaba para levantarla - aunque no lo creas aya arriba no hace tanto frio

-Estas loco! como crees que voy a asubir a la rama - dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Bueno. conste que quise ayudarte pero despues no digas que no te lo adverti.. recuerda que este "parque" que mas parece bosque tiene animales.. y algunos son nocturnos.. y andan por ahi en las noches no vaya a ser... - Inuyasha dejo de hablar pues Kagome ya no estaba junto a el

-Vas a subir o no? - dijo desde arriba Kagome

-Ehh... ya voy - despues de todo su plan para asustarla habia funcionado

Inuyasha llego a rama, se sento y comenzo a quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta

-Que haces ?

-Pues no quiero despertar con un trozo de hielo a mi lado - dijo mientras la cubria con su chaqueta

-Gra.. gracias - dijo Kagome algo ruborizada

* * *

Para ser invierno la mañana habia comenzado con un sol grande y hermoso... algunos rayos traviesos se colaban por entre las copas de los arboles.. uno de ellos toco la cara de Inuyasha que desperto al sentirlo 

Sintio que tenia algo entre los brazos.. cuando abrio bien los ojos vio que estaba abrazando a Kagome... los saco despacio para no despertarla pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que habia echo..

-"Se parecen ... podrian ser hasta hermanas" - dijo mientras observaba las facciones delicadas de Kagome - "Pero.. en ella se puede ver la calidez de su alma" - rapidamente esquivo la mirada al sentir que ella comenzaba a despertar..

Estiro los brazos perezosamente.. miro hacia abajo y al recordar que estaba encima de una rama se abrazo fuertemente a lo que tenia cerca por la impresion..

-Ehh... t ocurre algo? - dijo Inuyasha ruborizado por el acto de la chica

-Ohh lo siento - dijo Kagome soltandolo

-Bueno..ya que has despertado podremos irnos

-Si

Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a bajar del arbol.. cuando los dos estaban ya en tierra firme comenzarona buscar con la vista alguna pista qu les pudiera indiar la salida..

-Ven sigueme.. eh.. eh - titubeo Inuyasha al recordar que no sabia el nombre de su acompañante

-Kagome.. ese es mi nombre - contesto ella

-Ksgome.. yo me llamo..

-Inuyasha.. lo se.. todos lo saben - dijo ella sonriendo

-Bueno.. entonces Kagome.. vamos - dijo mientras se dirigia a una direccion desconocida

Habian pasado algunos minutos, Kagome llevaba la chaqueta entre sus brazos y seguia a Inuyasha.

-Creo que por fin la encontramos - dijo deteniendoseal ver a unas cuantas personas

-Si.. entonces vamos - dijo Kagome avanzando

-No.. espera.. antes d eir tengo que ponerme esto. - dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta, se colocaba su gorra y sacaba de su bolsillo unas gafas oscuras.

Kagome rio para sus adentros era increible como una persona podia llegar a perder su libertad y su propio espacio solo por tener fama

-Ahora si vamos - dijo mientras avanzaba

Lograron llegara hasta la salida sin problema alguno..

-Bueno.. encontramos la salida.. supongo que adios - dijo Inuyasha

-Si.. adios.. - contesto Kagome, Inuyasha volteo y comenzo a caminar - "Vamos Kagome es tu oprotunidad.. solo diselo.. si no lo haces te arrepentiras despues" pensaba Kagome- ehh Inuyasha

Inuyasha volteo a mirarla cersoriandose de que nadie la aya escuchado, felizmente nadie le presto atencion.. - que ocurre? - pregunto

-Bueno.. veras.. mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda. y buenot quisiera invitar a q nos escuches .. mañana nos presentaremos en un club y bueno tal vez tu puedas ir..

-Mañana?

-Si.. a las 8.00

-En que club?

-En el Sengoku.. lo conoces?

-Si.. hare todolo posible para ir

-Enserio?

-Si.. pero no te prometo nada

-Muchas gracias! - dijo Kagome mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y se volteaba para dirigirse a su hogar

Inuyasha se quedo estatico por un momento.. nadie le habia dado un beso tan calido como ese.. cosas muy raras le estaban comenzando a pasar.. definitivamente haria todo lo posible por verla otra vez...

* * *

Kagome caminaba feliz hacia su casa... al llegar lo primero que haria seria llamar a Sango para contarle todo lo que sucedio... 

-Alo.. Sango?

-Kagome? donde has estado! te estuve llamando ayer y no contestabas me preocupe mucho por ti

-Siento haberte preocupado amiga tengo que contarte algunas cosas.. voy para tu casa dentro de una hora

-Ok te espero entonces

-Si.. bye

-Bye

Kagome tomo un baño y salio en direccion a la casa de su amiga. Toco el timbre de su departamento y espero a q le abriera..

-Hola - saludo Kagome

-Pasa amiga y cuentamelo todo - dijo mientras la jalaba hacia adentro

Y asi Kagome le conto todo con lujo de detalles, Sango la escuchaba casi sin poder creerlo...

-Y bueno dime... es tan simpatico como se ve en la tv

-Sango.. tu sabes que no soy de fijarme en el fisico de las personas

-Haber.. me vas a decir que no lo miraste ni por un momentito

-Bueno si lo mire.. pero.. hay! Sango.. buneo si.. es mas guapo que cuando sale en tv - dijo con algo de rubor

-Ahh q suerte tienes - dijo emocionada Sango

-Suerte por q?

-Bueno.. no todos los dias puedes domir al lado de Inuyasha

-Y aun no te he contado lo ultimo.. le dije que vaya al club mañan para q nos vea cantar

-Enserio!

-Si me dijo que iba a intentarlo

-Ojala pueda ir..

-Ojala...

* * *

El día y la noche pasaron sin sobresalto alguno... amanecio nuevamente.. Kagome se habia reunido con Sango y Miroku nuevamente para ensayar antes de su presentacion.. 

-Y dices que ir?

-Eso es lo que me dijo Kagome - decia Sango a Miroku

-Y tu crees que vaya

-Eso espero..

Kagome estaba sentada en una de las sillas estaba practicando supuestamente una cancion pero lo que hacia era recordar la noche que habia pasado... desde ayer y por todo el dia se la habia pasado haciendo eso.. lo que mas le gustaba recordar era el momento en que Inuyasha le presto su chaqueta y pudo mirar sus dorados ojos tan profundos.. tan hermosos.. ella tambien esperaba que Inuyasha fuera al club...

* * *

Bueno aca los dejo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado por fis dejenme reviews y denme ideas... po si demoro en el siguiente fic no se molesten es solo que mi compu anda fallando bueno cuidense mucho!

"Dejando Señales a traves del Tiempo en nuestras Memorias"


	3. Enamorandose

_**Holas! disculpa por la dmeora pero la inspiracion no venia espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste me esmere mucho paa hacerlo... bueni no los molesto mas...ojala les guste...**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertecen y tampoco las letras de las canciones expuestas en este fic..**_

**_Nota: en la parte de la cancion lo que esta en cursiva es lo que cantan las mujeres (Kagome y Sango) y lo de negritas es lo que cnatan los hombre (Miroku)_**

_

* * *

__Kagome estaba sentada en una de las sillas estaba practicando supuestamente una cancion pero lo que hacia era recordar la noche que habia pasado... desde ayer y por todo el dia se la habia pasado haciendo eso.. lo que mas le gustaba recordar era el momento en que Inuyasha le presto su chaqueta y pudo mirar sus dorados ojos tan profundos.. tan hermosos.. ella tambien esperaba que Inuyasha fuera al club..._

_

* * *

_

Eran las 7:30 pm. Estaban dandole los ultimos arreglos para que la presentacion salga bien. Kagome mas nerviosa que nunca y no era el solo hecho de que personas extrañas la vieran cantar tambien estaba el hecho de que Inuyasha la viera. Rogo para que todo salga bien y que por sus nervios no vaya a ser que se le salga un desafinado por ahi.

-Kagome ya tranquilizate... no es para tanto - le dijo Sango mientras tocaba su hombro

-Si lo se.. es que no puedo evitarlo

-Ya veras que todo sale bien...

_7:55 pm_

Un hombre algo sospechoso entraba al club.. vestia un saco negro que tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo, unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero...tomo asiento, se quito las gafas dejando ver sus hermosos ojos dorados...

_8:00 pm_

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a Shikon! - dijo un hombre mientras salia del escenario

-Chicos demos lo mejor de nosotros - dijo Kagome mientras tomaba el microfono

-Si - dijieron al unisono Miroku y Sango

Sango comenzo a tocar la guitarra suavemente mientras Kagome comenzaba entonar la cancion...

_Dije no voy a volver_

_no voy a sentir_

_no voy a pensar_

**Y te vi**

**y todo cambio**

**no pude negarme a tu mirada**

**_Sera de Dios_**

_que no te pueda olvidar mas_

**_sera de Dios_**

_que sea tuya hasta el final..._

Inuyasha miraba anonadado a Kagome.. tenia una hermosa voz.. definitivamente Kagome habia nacido para cantar.. tenia un don increible...

La cancion acabo... entonaron unas cuantas mas... fueron despedidos con fuertes aplausos...

-Parece que les gusto mucho...- dijo Miroku

-Les fascino - dijo Sango muy entusiasmada

-Si... que bueno que todo haya salido bien - dijo aparentando felicidad

-Te ocurre algo? - pregunto Sango notando la extrañeza de su amiga

-No no pasa nada.. es solo que estoy algo cansada

-Ahh ya veo.. humm Miroku y yo vamos a celebrar.. vienes?

-Mejor vayan ustedes dos... yo ire a mi casa pero.. diviertanse no se preocupen por mi

-Segura?

-Si.. ve y diviertete

-Ok.. gracias - dijo mientras salia ya que Miroku las estaba esperando afuera

* * *

-"Seguro que tuvo algo mas importante que hacer... soy una tonta como pude pensar que el iba a venir..." - se reprendia Kagome mientras salia del club chocando repentinamente con alguien - lo siento - dijo sin darle mas importancia 

-Parece que estamos destinados a chocar cada vez que nos encontramos - dijo una voz masculina desde atras... Kagome volteo aun sin poder creerlo

-Inuyasha... si viniste - dijo tratando de ocultar tanta emocion

-Si.. hice todo lo posible para venir y aqui me tienes

-Y nos escuchate cantar?

-Claro que si

-Y?

-Y que?

-Dime.. que te parecio?

-Humm pues quieres que te diga la verdad

-Vamos.. tan mal cantamos? - dijo poniendose algo triste

-Humm pues la verdad.. es que cantaron fabuloso

-Enserio! - dijo sonriendo nuevamente

-Aun no puedo creer que uno de esos caza talentos no los haya llamado

-Ahhh no exageres

-Bueno.. que tal si conversamos de esto camino a tu casa...

-Si...

* * *

Llegaron a las escaleras de un templo... 

-Bueno esta es mi casa - dijo Kagome deteniendose

-Vaya .. interesante nunca habia conocido a alguien que viviera en un templo...

-En realidad.. mi abuelo es dueño del templo.. yo vivo en mi casa que esta al lado...

-Ahh ya veo..

-Bueno.. creo que ya debo entrar

-Si.. - parecia que Inuyasha queria decirle algo pero no te nia el valor suficiente para hacerlo... - humm nos vemos otro dia? - pregunto con algo de timidez Inuyasha

-Si.. claro..

-Bueno entonces.. vendre a buscarte

-Ok

-Adios - dijo dandole un suave beso en la mejilla

-Adios...

* * *

A pesar de ser una mañana muy fria y con aspecto triste Kagome desperto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la noche anteririor la habia pasado fantastico, le parecia casi un sueño saber que Inuyasha la vio cantar y alargar su voz... recordaba sus dorados ojos, su cabello oscurolacio, sus musculos, su forma de ser, la manera en que la miraba...era peligroso y sabia que tal vez podria ser doloroso para ella pero no podia evitarlo... se estaba enamorando de el... 

-Hija el desayuno esta listo! - llamo su mama sacandole de sus pensamientos

-Ya voy mama - dijo mientras salia de su cama y entraba a su baño para ducharse y cambiarse para empezar un nuevo dia

Su madre ponia la mesa... colocaba las tazas y la panera junto con los huevoa revueltos en un plato aparte...acomodaba el florero y seguidamente servia cafe en tres tazas y en una te para el hermano de Kagome... Sota...

Kagome bajo, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa.. tomo su lugar y dio el buenoa dias a su abuelo, madre y hermano...

Su madre tenia una sonrisa dificil de esconder... si bien Kagome no le comento nada de Inuyasha el instinto de madre podia mas y ya se habia dado cuenta de la exprecion de alegria que transmitia Kagome a travez de sus hermosos ojos...

Kagome miro a su madre y se preguntaba que era lo que hacia a su madre tan feliz...

* * *

Por otro lado Inuyasha tenia una sesion de fotos...las luces de las camaras, las personas diciendole que tiene que hacer y que no..., los fotografos, el maquillista... a ninguno le prestaba atencion... su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de la noche anterior... iria a verla nuevamente.. que demonio le estaba pasando? enamorado otra vez? ese lujo de hacerse daño nuevamente no podia darselo... 

-"No quiero sufrir nuevamente... pero.. Kagome parece tan distinta...no puedo negar que me gusta.. pero no quiero estar con ella solo por algun recuerdo... pirmero tengo que estar seguro.. no seria justo para ella ni para estar con ella solo por el parecido con ella..." - meditaba mientas posaba para algunas fotos...

* * *

Dos chicas paseaban por el parque tomando unos helados... 

-Y bien? que te dijo tu mama? - pregunto Sango

-Pues.. al principio dudo un poco.. pro luego la convenci - dijo Kagome animosamente

-Entonces.. eso quiere decir...

-Eso quiere decir... que voy a vivir sola en un departamente en dos dias!

* * *

Eran lascinco de la tarde, hacia mucho frio, la mdre de Kagome habia salido junto con su abuelo y hermano, Kkagome se quedo sola en casa... estaba viendo un dvd de una pelicula de terror"El Aro", estba en la parte en donde se muestra el video que supuestamente mata a todos.. el telefono sueña en la pelicula y se escuchan las tenebrosas palabras de 7 dias... de repente el timbre sono y Kagome salto del susto... 

-Quien es? - pregunto tenebrosa desde dentro

-Soy yo.. Inuyasha

Al escuchar el nombre inmediatamente Kagome se acomodo el cabello y se miro en un espejo que se encontraba en una mesa cercana...

-Hola.. - dijo Kagome

-Hola.. - saludo Inuyasha

-Que sorpresa...

-Humm t ocurre algo? estas temblando...

-Ohh no es nada... bueno es que estaba viendo una pelicula de terror y justo tocaste tu.. y bueno te perecera tonto pero me asuste - dijo algo avergonzada mientras Inuyasha soltaba una carcajada - hey! no te burles

-Lo siento - dijo Inuyasha mientras guardaba la compostura

-Bueno.. quieres pasar?

-Si claro..

Los dos se sentaron en el sofa y comenzaron a ver la pelicula... Kagome ya estaba mas tranquila ya no te nai tanto miedo puesto que estaba acompañada y quien mejor para acompañarla que Inuyasha.. aunque igual no pudo evitar asustarse en las partes donde aparecia Samara...y asi se paso toda la pelicula hasta que se termino y Kagome le sirvio un poco de te a Inuyasha mientras platicaban un poco

-Ahh por cierto Kagome... me comentaron que va a haber un concurso de bandas pero aun no se han iniciado las inscripciones tal vez tu grupo pueda concursar..

-Gracias por el dato le dire a los chikos haber que opinan

-Y bueno que d enuevo me comentas?

-Humm bueno... dentro de dos dias me mudo..

-Te mudas? a donde?

-Bueno como ya soy mayor de edad quiero independizarme y bueno le dije a mi amam y voy a comprar un departamento que esta a 4 cuadras de aca

-Ahhh bueno y deseas que te ayude en algo?

-Ehh... bueno tal vez podrias ayudarme con las cosas de la mudanza

-Ok esta bien... - miro su reloj - bueno creo que ya tengo que irme

-Ok - dijo levantandose para abrirle la puerta

-Entonces nos vemos el martes?

-Si.. humm a las 3 esta bien?

-Ok tratare de venir a esa hora..

-Entonces te veo el martes

-Si.. chau cuidate - dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla

-Si tu tambien cuidate...

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras del templo con una gran sonrisa... se lo habia propuesto.. la iba a conquistar sea como sea... no podia cerrarse al amor...no ahora que la vida le habia dado una nueva oportunidad...

* * *

**Bueno.. espero que les haya gustado... humm la cancion se llama Sera de Dios y es de R Way... muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y ojala sigan escribiendo me da jucho gusot que les haya gustado mi historia .. bueno cuidens emucho bye bye**

**"Dejando SEÑALES a traves del TIEMPO en nuestra MEMORIA"**

* * *


	4. Una nueva etapa

Hola! discupen por la tardanza creo que fueron casi dos semanas una gran disculpas a todas las que leen mi fic pero ya les contare por que no actualize bueno les dejo con el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste :)

* * *

Disclaimer : los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y la historio que presneto a continuacion la escribo sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo

* * *

-Si.. chau cuidate - dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla

-Si tu tambien cuidate...

Inuyasha bajo las escaleras del templo con una gran sonrisa... se lo habia propuesto.. la iba a conquistar sea como sea... no podia cerrarse al amor...no ahora que la vida le habia dado una nueva oportunidad...

* * *

La casa de la familia Higurashi estaba repleta de cajas que contenian en su mayoria ropa... tocaron el timbre y la madre de Kagome se acerco a abrir la puerta... 

-Kagome! ya llegaron... - grito su madre desde la puerta - adelante señores.. esas son las cosas.. -dijo señalando las cajas ya antes mencionadas...lo hombres comenzaron a cargar y trabajosamente bajaban las tantas escaleras del templo...

-Ya voy mama - dijo Kagome mientras se apresuraba en bajar la ultima de la cajas que se encontraba en su habitacion

-Hija ya esta todo? - pregunto su madre

-Si mama ...

-Hija... estaras bien?

-Mama ya lo habias conversado... claro que estare bien...

-Lo se hija.. es solo que para mi aun eres mi pequeña Kagome - dijo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo...

-Señora... ya bajamos todo... las cosas ya estan en el camion... - dijo un hombre coratndo el tierno momento

-Si enseguida vamos... -contesto... - hija... no necesitas que te acompañe para que te ayude a desempacar?

-No mama no te preocupes... Sango dijo que me iba a ayudar...

-Esta bien.. humm llamame cuando estes ya instalada

-Si mama adios... - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

Kagome tomo una pequeña cartera.. salio de su casa... antes de bajar las escaleras miro su reloj de mano... 3:20 de la tarde...

-Tal vez.. se le presento algun problema... - dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, se subio al camion y partio... justo en el momento en que el camion doblaba la esquina aparecio un bonito carro de color rojo que se estacionaba junto al templo, bajo un chico y a toda carrera subio las escalerasd del templo y cuando llego a la puerta toco el timbre..la madre de Kagome nuevamente abrio la puerta...

-Buenas tarde.. se encuentras Kagome?...

* * *

Las cajas ya estaban en el departamento y los de mudanza ya se habian id.. fue muy rapido todo... Kagome se sento en uno de los sofas que su madre le habia regalado... su celular comenzo a sonar...el numero era de Sango 

-Alo.. Sango.. que pasa?

-Kagome.. es que... no podre ir a ayudarte...

Oh.. y eso?

-Bueno.. es que... tengo que cuidar a Kohaku...se siente algo mal no puedo dejarlo solo...

-Oh.. q pena amiga bueno cuidalo mucho y bueno nos veremos otro dia

-Si .. adios amiga...

-Genial.. tendre que desempacar yo sola... - dijo Kagome mientras dejaba el celular en el sofa... - bueno... si no comienzo ahora no lo hare nunca... - dijo mientras de un brinco se levnataba y se dirigia a unas cajas, el timbre de su departamento sono.. era extraño.. slo su familia y Sango sabian donde vivia ahora.. quien podia ser?

-Quien es? - pregunto Kagome antes de abrir

-Adivina... - dijo la voz desde afuera, Kagome reconocio la voz al instante y sin dudarlo abrio la puerta encontrandose con un gran ramo de flores...

-Inuyasha... y las flores? - pregunto al ver la flores

-Bueno.. son para que me disculpes por llegar tarde - dijo entregandoselas

-Gracias..

-Humm.. puedo pasar?

-Ohh si lo siento...- Kagome penso un poco - como es que sabias que estaba aca?

-Fui a tu casa y tu mama me dio la direccion

-Ohhh ya veo... no te dijo nada?

-Humm me tenia que decir algo? - pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad

-No es solo que a veces mama... bueno tu sabes.. a veces las madres hacen algunos comentarios algo vergonsosos

-No no dijo nada vergonsoso acerca de ti...pero...aun no has desempacado nada

-Es que esperaba a una amiga pero ella no podra venir...

-Bueno.. entonces empezemos a desempacar de una vez... - dijo Inuyasha tomando la iniciativa...

-Ehhh si

Las horas pasaban y el departamento se veia cada vez mas comodo... los sofas ya estaban instalados, la mesa estaba puesta en el pequeño comedor que habia, la cama de Kagome ya estaba armada... solo faltaba acomodar la ropa que aun quedaba en las cajas...

-Lo demas yo lo acomodo no te preocupes... - dijo Kagome tomando la caja que faltaba

-Esta bien... - Inuyasha miro su reloj - vaya ya es algo tarde... las horas se pasaron rapido

-Asi parece...

-Bueno.. me tengo que ir...humm

-Pasa algo?

-Me preguntaba si mañana podriamos salir

-Claro...

-Genial... entonces paso mañana por ti a las siete... - dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

-Ok a esa hora estare lista...

-Entonces nos vemos - dijo Inuyasha dondole un tierno beso en la mejilla sonrosada de Kagome

-Si adios.. - dijo Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

Eran las doce en punto de le la noche... Kagome estaba recostada en su cama.. por primera vez dormia en una casa que no era suya y completamente sola... de repente su celular comenzo a sonar... 

-Donde lo deje? - se preguntaba Kagome - cuando llegue lo deje en le sofa... - y en efecto el celular estaba en el sofa - Alo... -contesto Kagome

-Kagome? disculpa que te llame tan tarde

-Sango?

-Si.. es que te tenia que contar algo

-A esta hora? - dijo Kagome dando un gran bostezo

-Si.. es que no puede esperar mas...

-Y de que se trata?

-Es sobre Miroku...

-Le paso algo?

-No.. no es eso... es que.. recuerdas que te dije que kohaku estaba enfermo?

-Si...

-Bueno.. Miroku vino a mi casa, tu sabes que el y kohaku se llevan muy bien...

-Que paso? dimelo ya no des tantos rodeos que me estas poniendo nerviosa! - dijo Kagome

-Es que... bueno... ya... Miroku me beso... - hablo soltando las frase de frente

-Que! pero.. yo.. si tu.. y el... yo pense.. que tu y el no se llevaban... Sango hay algo que no me hayas contado?

-Kagome... bueno en realidad nunca te dije nada ... siempre me ha gustado Miorku pero no te lo dije por que sabia que ibas a hacer lo posible para que el y yo estemos juntos...

-Bueno.. pero dime como fue? en que circunstancias? cuentamelo todo...

-Me da algo de verguenza pero bueno... sucedio asi...

Flash Back

-Sango ya sabes.. si necesitas algo me llamas

-Si... - contesto - sucede algo? - pregunto ya que Miroku seguia mirandola sin mostar intenciones de irse todavia

-Si.. es que yo... bueno... - hablaba algo nervioso

-Te sientes bi... - Sango sintio como Miroku la habia tomado de la cintura acrcandola a el y rozando sus labios suavemente - Miroku... yo... - estaba muy nerviosa que intenciones tenia Miroku? era solo un juego?

-Sango... estoy enamorado de ti - dijo suavemente como susurrandoselo pero a su boca

-Miroku... - Sango no sabia si llorar o reir... estaba tan feliz... no se contuvo mas e hizo que la distancia que los separaba se acortara dfinitivamente dando paso a un beso que en principio fue algo muy suave y tierno pasando a ser despues algo mas apasionado...

Fin de flash back

-Osea que en relidad lo besaste tu a el y no el a ti... - dijo Kagome captando mejor la historia

-Si.. bueno pero el fue el que inico todo - contesto Sango tratando de evadr toda responsabilidad con lo sucedido ... pero ahora que ya te lo conte ya puedo dormir tranquila...

-Si.. - dijo Kagome dando un gran bostezo - creo que yo tambien ya debo dormir estoy algo cansada...

-Y debe ser.. arreglar el departamento sola no debe ser facil verdad?

-Bueno en realidad no lo hice sola... - dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa recordando que Inuyasha fue a ayudarla

-A no? y entonces?

-Inuyasha me ayudo

-Que! cuentamelo todo

-Ahora? mejor mañana vienes a mi casa y te cuento ahora tengo mucho sueño ademas son casi las 12:30...

-Pero.. bueno esta bien

-Buenas noches Sango y que sueños con Miroku

-Que graciosa- dijo Sango - y tu sueña con Inuyasha - dijo devolviendole la broma

-Ja bueno bye - dijo mientras colgaba el telefono

Ojala que las palabras de Sango hagan efecto... lo que mas queria era tener aunque sea en sueños a Inuyasha...

* * *

El sol ya habia salido... pero Kagome aun seguia durmiendo... quien como ella entraba a trabajar la proxima semana asi que por esta ultima semana dormia hasta altas horas de la mañana... nuevamente el celular comenzo a sonar.. si el bendito celular... cuando se desperto Kagome tuvo en mente la idea de regalar el celular... pero.. toda la idea s ele fue al contestar..

-Alo? - pregunto Kagome al ver el numero que era desconocido para ella

-Hola Kagome.. soy Inuyasha

* * *

Buano hasta aca les dejo.. creo que esta lgo cortito pero peor es nada no? seguro que quieren ver mas romance pero ya llegara acaso ustedes apenas conocen a un chico y ya son enamorados? hay que darle un poquito de tiempo :) bueno ahora mis disculpas y excusa semana de examenes... la semana que todas odiamos pero ya terminaron y la proxima semana entro de vacaciones :) asi que creo que actualizare mas rapido... y tambien me demore por que normalmente escribo cuando estoy sola no me gusta que mama o mi hermana lean lo que escribo me da un poquito de vegruenza y estos ultimos dias mama no ha salido de casa para nas y bueno mi hermana esta obsesionada con el libro de harry potter y la orden del fenix aunque debo decir que a mi tambien me gusta mucho e sla primera vez que leo un libro :) nunk leo :p jeje bueno nos vemos la proxima semana o tal vez antes no lo se pero cuidense mucho y dejenme un review si? bye bye


	5. Pero que celular!

Holas! bueno por fin reportandome nuevamente espero me disculpen por el gran retraso pero hoy amaneci inspirada y me dispuse a escribir todo espero que les guste mucho a mi me encanto :p disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece :p 

_

* * *

_

_El sol ya habia salido... pero Kagome aun seguia durmiendo... quien como ella entraba a trabajar la proxima semana asi que por esta ultima semana dormia hasta altas horas de la mañana... nuevamente el celular comenzo a sonar.. si el bendito celular... cuando se desperto Kagome tuvo en mente la idea de regalar el celular... pero.. toda la idea s ele fue al contestar.._

_-Alo? - pregunto Kagome al ver el numero que era desconocido para ella_

_-Hola Kagome.. soy Inuyasha_

_

* * *

_

Hubo un largo silencio... Kagome se quedo algo asi como petrificada primero no se imaginaba que Inuyasha la llamara, segundo de donde rayos saco el numero de su celular y tercero... habia contestado con una voz de sueño que parecia que no habia dormido en dias...

-Kagome estas ahi? - volvio a hablar Inuyasha al no haber obtenido respuesta al principio

Kagome recordando q aun tenia el celular en la mano y sacandose la idea de comenzar a hablar en ingles para q Inuyasha piense que marco mal decidio contestar...

-Ho-hola Inuyasha...

-Hola... estas bien? - pregunto con algo de preocupacion

-Si.. estoy bien.. si.. muy bien

-Ahh bueno te llamaba para ver si podiamos ir a almorzar algo por ahi y luego pues de repente podiamos pasear que opinas?

-Eh.. si estas bien...

-Bueno entonces paso a recogerte te parece bien a las 11?

-Si esta bien

-Bueno entonces nos vemos

-Si adios.. - dijo Kagome mientras presionaba el boton de colgar, aun sin poder creerlo se tiro nuevamente a su cama... pero ya no a dormir si no a mirar el techo, estaba algo como decir.. asustada? que se pondria? como actuaria? humm a q sitio irian a comer... Inuyasha no le dijo q tal si la llevaba a esos sitios en donde solo va gente pituca y donde cada cuchara, cucharita y tenerdor tiene su propio uso... donde hay dos copas una para el vino y otro para agua... y una ultima pregunta por que demonios Inuyasha la habia invitado a salir si definitivamente Inuyasha tena mejores opciones como.. por ejemplo ...

-Kikio... ella es mas elegante... ademas siempre se le ha visto vinculado con ella... definitivamnete debe salir con ella y no conmigo... aunque no lo culpo.. tal vez se aburrio se ella se ve tan creida, arrogante, altanera... - iba a seguir diciendo unos cuantos adjetivos mas cuando sin querer miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo falataba una hora para las once de la mañana, salio volando de su cama hasta su nuevo baño y sin mas demora se dispuso a asearse...

Eran las 11:30 cuando Kagome salio del baño, llevaba una toalla en su cabello mojado y en su cuerpo, entro a su cuartos y de dirigio al armario

-Que me pongo? - hubiera sido mucho mejor si Inuyasha le hubiera dicho a donde la iba a llevar seria un lugar elegante o un sitio normal... bueno fuera lo que fuera tendria que aceptarala como es... no iba a parentar - me pondre lo que siempre me pongo...

Dicho esto saco del armario una blusita de mangas cortas y de un hermoso color verdde claro, seguido de esto un jean a la cadera, zapatos que tenian un poco d eplataforma de color marron y un cinturon de color verde que combinaba con su blusa...y bueno sus prenda intimas en eso no tenia que fijarse tanto total nadie se las iba a ver... bueno al menos no hoy...

Eran ya 5 para las 11 y Kagome sentia que el estomago le empezaba a doler...tomo su celular lo metio en su pequeño bolso donde llevaba un brillo labial y un poco de dinero.

El timbre sono y a Kagome le dieron ganas de de esconderse debajo de su cama..

-Kagome... tranquila es solo un chico famoso con mucho dinero, muy atractivo, con unos hermosos ojos y una voz preciosa no hay nada de que preocuparse -se dijo asi misma aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo... abrio la puerta de su departamento y alli estaba el con una sonrisa que mataria a cualquiera...

-Lista? - pregunto el..

-Si... - dijo ella con la mirada embobada

-Entonces vamonos...

Kagome cogio la llave de su departamentolo metio al bolso y bajaron hasta el primer piso donde los esperaba el carro de Inuyasha, como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta para que ella subiera primero y luego subio el...

-Humm y a donde vamos? - pregunto dudosa Kagome

-Pues pense que tu conocieras algun lugar para comer.. en realidad conosco muchos sitios pero los odio... nunca aprendia a usar todos esos cubiertos que te dan...

Kagome sonrio... tal vez esta salida no estaria del todo mal...

* * *

Habian terminado ya de comer... Kagome lo habia llevado a un sitio de por ahi cerca... fue algo extraño comer con un hombre con un gran saco negro, gafas oscuras y un gorrro, tapado totalmente y en pleno verano... y es que Inuyasha quiso cubrirso todo ya que no queria correr riesgos como el de la primera vez en que conocio a Kagome...

-Y ahora a donde me llevas? - pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

-Hummm es una sorpresa... -contesto el

Llegaron al gran parque... si ese que parecia un bosque, el de la primera vez..

-Que hacemos aqui? -pregunto Kagome

-Pues recuerdas que te comente algo de un concurso de bandas?

-Si...

-Pues para entrar necesitas recomendacion de algun lugar donde hayas tocado... bueno.. nuncahabian puesto estas condicione spero desde que el año pasado se presento un grupo que cuando cantaba parecia el aullido de un perro atropellado decidieron poner esta regla asi.. solo entraban los mejores grupos ademas si ganas te llevan a la disquera y sacas tu primer cd..

-Wuau es fantastico.. pero... no tengo ninguna recomendacion...

-Por eso hemos venido... humm adivina Kagome soy cantantate

-Eso ya lo se.. pero que tiene que ver en todo esto... - lo dijo con una voz de ofendida ante el comentario de Inuyasha

-Hummm bueno quien mejor para recomendar una banda que yo? mcrees que se negarian...

-Inuyasha... harias eso por mis amigos y por mi...

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento se volteo hacia ella la miro fijamente...

-Por ti.. haria eso y otras cosas... - lo dijo con una voz tan seria que a Kagome le hizo estremecer y a la vez sentir que su corazon latia tan pero tan rapido que penso que de tanto podia darle un paro cardiaco o algo asi... sus mejilla se sonrosaron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar

-Ahora vamos a inscribirte antes de que se acaben las vacantes - dijo Inuyasha pero con su voz habitual

* * *

- Nombre del grupo? - pregunto una chica

-Shikon - contesto Kagome mientras la chica rellenaba los espacios en blanco

-Cuantos Integrantes y sus nombre

-Somos tres, sus nombres son Sango Endo, Miroku Fukao y Kagome Higurashi

-Me permite su recomendacion - dijo la chcia estirando la mano

-Ehh bueno..

-Yo soy su recomendacion -dijo Inuyasha- los he escuchado cnatar y son muy buenos

La chica algo temblorosa tratao de decir algo pero fue cortado por Inuyasha

-No dudara de mi palabra verdad? - dijo Inuyasha mirandola fijamente a los ojos

-No, no claro que no - dijo la joven mientras en el item de recomendacion escribia Inuyasha y entre parentesis cantante profesional... - bueno.. eso es todo.. el concurso sera dentro de 2 meses el 28 de febrero tienen que estar aqui desde las 9 de la mañana con sus propios instrumentos...

-Si.. muchas gracias - dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-Sabia que iba a ser facil - dijo Inuyasha que acompañaba a Kagome hasta la puerta de su departamento

-Todo fue gracias a ti - dijo Kagome deteniendose por que ya habia llegado a su puerta- muchas gracias

-No tienes por que agradecerme

-Cuando le diga a mis amigos te van a adorar... bueno ya lo hacen... pero te van a adorar mas...

-Bueno creo que hora de irme... - dijo poniendose algo nervioso

-Ehh Inuyasha.. puedo darte un abrazo - dijo ruborizando se pero al fin lo dijo estaba con tantas ganas de hacerlo desde que se ofrecio a recomendarla

-Ehh pues por supuesto que si - dijo Inuyasha y en fondo estaba muy alegre el habia pensado en hcaerlo pero tenia miedo de la reaccion de Kagome

Kagome lo abrazo y el le correspondio, permanecieron asi en un abrazo tan profundo por varios minutos pero para ellos fue cuestion de segundos...

-Muchas gracias por todo -dijo Kagome aun sin soltarlo, levanto su cabeza para mirarlo, mala idea o bueno tal vez sea buena idea viendolo desde el punto de Inuyasha, al subir la cabeza Kagome habia quedado cara a cara con el a unos centimetros de distancia, ja! que digo centimetros era milimetros

-"Es mi oportunidad" - penso Inuyasha quien la miro fijamente a los ojos aun sin decir nada.. sus labios ya casi se rozaban ya... por fin el tan anhelado beso pero...

_Ringring ring_

-"Maldicion" - pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ehh bueno es mi celular.. creo que ya debo entrar - dijo Kagome mas roja que nunca y mas nerviosa que nunca en su vida mas nerviosa que cuando salio a exponer delante de todas su clase acerca del aparato reproductor femenino mucho mas nerviosa que eso...

-Ehh si bueno nos vemos luego.. adios - dijo Inuyasha, quien despues se alejaba algo decepcionado...

Kagome cerro la puerta tras d esi, el celular habia dejado de sonar pero el corazon de Kagome seguia palpitando con mucha fuerza... mucha... y Kagome solo cerro sus ojos e imagino que hubiera pasdo si no hubiera llevado el celular...

* * *

Ehhh por fin actualiza :( disculpeme m demoro mucho en actualizar pero si ya vienen mas excusas es solo que no he tenido muxo tiempo ademas hoy me inspire y escribi todito el capitulo no habia escrito nada creo que me esta haciendo bien leer libros en realidad lo de la harry mania me ha afectado me he comprado todos los libros solo me falta el caliz de fuego ya me lo comprare ... :) bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado hummm estoy pensando seriamente en hacer desaparecer ese celular que fastidio... bueno no me maten pero les prom,eto que habra beso de los juro palabra de scaut un momento nunk he sido scaut bueno entonces palabra de fan de Inuyasha ahora si.. :p bueno cuidense mucho y que tengan un felix año nuevo!

"Dejando SEÑALES a traves del TIEMPO en nuestra Memoria"...


	6. Solo los dos

Hola! nuevamente actualizando ... este capitulo en especial es de Miroku/Sango espeor que les guste!

Disclaimer: Ninguno d elos personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece :(_

* * *

Kagome cerro la puerta tras de si, el celular habia dejado de sonar pero el corazon de Kagome seguia palpitando con mucha fuerza... mucha... y Kagome solo cerro sus ojos e imagino que hubiera pasdo si no hubiera llevado el celular..._

* * *

-No contesta - dijo Sango - que raro? le habra sucedido algo malo? 

-No lo creo... seguro que no escucho que llamaba - trato de calmarla Miroku

-Eso espero...

-Entonces creo que tendremos que salir nosotros dos... solos... - dijo con una mirada picara

Las mejillas de Sango se enrojecieron al escuchar el comentario - Que tiene de raro de que salgamos solos? - dijo tratando de acerse la loca

-Pues... nada de raro... asi tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros dos... sin nadie... tu y yo solos - dijo Miroku robandole un beso de los labios a Sango

-Bueno ya vamonos entonces... - dijo Sango tomando las llaves de su casa

* * *

Inuyasha trataba de concentrarse en mirar la autopista algo que le resultaba dificil ya que no podia quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de kagome abrazandolo y habian estado tan cerca de besarse pero... el celular! quien invento ese maldito aparato! 

-Si solo no hubiera sonado - decia Inuyasha para si mismo, piso el freno rapidamente casi se pasa la luz roja

Inuyasha vivia solo, a pesar de tener mucho dinero como para vivir en grandes mansiones el se sonformaba con una bonita casa, en un barrio tranquilo... nadie del barrio se habia dado cuenta que Inuyasha vivia ahi... ya eran dos años que habitaba esa casa pero gracias a sus disfraces podia ocultar su identidad... el solo queria vivir tranquilo y vivir de loque mas le gusta.. cantar...

* * *

Kagome miraba la TV aunque no veia ningun programa en especial, su mente vagaba por los recuerdas de hace una hora aproximadamente. Estaba algo confundida... acaso Inuyasha habria tomado de otra forma el abrazo de Kagome tal vez penso que Kagome se le estaba regalando... 

-Yo nuna haria eso... solo queria agradecerle - decia Kagome mientras abrazanba un almohadon del sofa, a veces Kagome era demasiado cariñosa con sus amistades pero trato de cambiar ya que Sango le habia dicho como consejo que al hacer eso un chico podria pensar cualquier cosa... y desde ese momento dejo de abrazar y de agarrar de la mano a sus amigos pero esta vez se le olvido el consejo de Sango y se vio las consecuencias...

Kagome estaba mas que segura de que Inuyasha la habia querido besar por eso... auque siendose mas sincera no le hubiera importado cual fuera el motivo con tal de saber que se siente ser besada por alguien com Inuyasha, el era tan lindo con ella, la manera en que le hablaba... la manera en la que la miraba cuando le hablaba, tantas cosas... su mirada, lo que sentia cuando le daba un beso de saludo y despedida, la manera en que se sentia cuando lo veia y como tenia un sentimiento de tristeza cuando se iba...

-Estoy ilusionandome demasiado - dijo pagando el tv y caminando hacia su cuarto -tal vez el ni se dio cuanta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... supongo que despues de todo te tengo que dar las gracias - dijo mientras miraba su celular - si no fuera por ti... pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas...

Kagome se tiro en su cama con el pijama ya puesto, estaba algo cansada, se durmio al instante

* * *

Eran casi las 11 de la noche, Sango abria la puerta de su casa y entraba junto con Miroku. 

-Quieres tomar algo? - preguntaba Sango entrando a la cocina

-Bueno... estaria bien un vaso de limonada hace algo de calor..

Sango regreso con los dos vasos de limonada y se sento en el sillon al lado de Miroku, el bebio la limonada y dejo el vaso en la mesita que tenia al lado y se dispuso a mirar a Sango.

-Por que me miras asi? - pregunto Sango al darse cuenta que estaba sinedo observada...

-Asi como?

-Pues de esa forma... me haces sentir avergonzada..

-Por que? solo admiraba lo hermosa que eres - dijo mientras acriciaba la mejilla de Sango - eres tan hemrosa... - dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia los labios de Sango, ella abrio las labios gustosa de recibir los besos del hombre que amaba.

Miroku se acerco mas a ella para estar mas comodo, la tomo de la cintura y la pego mas a el, el beso se estaba poniendo muy apasionado y Sango daba gracias de que Kohaku se haya ido por esa noche con su abuela.

Miroku tomo el vaso que Sango aun tenia en las manos y lo puso en la mesa, Sango que ahora tenia la otra mano libre tocaba la espalda de Miroku como queriendo sacarle la camisa. El paro un instante de besarla, Sango respiro entrecortadamente..

-Te amo.. - le dijo suavemente Miroku.

-Yo tambien te amo...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Sango algo nerviosa por la manera en que se habian besado, habia sentido sensaciones que nunca habia sentado y eso le gusto y queria seguir experimentandolas...

El beso comenzo nuevamente pero esta vez Miroku logro recostarla en el sillon en el que estaban, el acariciaba el muslo de Sango mientras que ella hacia el intento de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Miroku...

-Sango estas segura... - pregunto Miroku, penso que tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rapido..

-Estoy... segura... - contesto ella con la respiracion cortada y volviendolo a besar con pasion.

-Don.. de... queda...tu...cuarto... - dijo Miroku entre besos mientras la cargaba y esperaba la respuesta para llevarla.

-Ahi - dijo Sango señalando la segunda puerta del pasillo...

Miroku la recosto suavemente en la cama, la miro a los ojos, ella le dio una tierna sonrisa, Miroku comenzo a besar su cuello mientras que sango ya habia conseguido desabrocharle por complato la camisa.

El le saco la blusa, y comenzo a descender desde el cuelllo hasta su ombligo con besos, al llegar al jean lo desabrocho y se lo saco. Sango por su parte trataba de hacer lo mismo con el jean de el.

Miroku regreso para besar a Sango, el beso se ponia mas intenso, Miroku ingreso su lengua a la boca de Sango, comenzo a juguetear con la lengua de ella, Sango sentia que le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire pero no queria parar.

Con algo de esfuerzo Miroku logro sacar el broche del brasier de Sango, los pechos redondos de Sango estaban al aire y Miroku no dudo en comenzar a besarlos, lamia uno mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano.

Sango comenzo a gemir tratando de morderse los labios para no hacer mucho ruido. Miroku saco lentamente la ultima prenda que quedaba, comenzo a dar pequeños besos en el vientre de Sango, ella por su parte le quitaba lo ultimo que le quedaba Miroku, el ya estaba muy exitado pero no podia apresurarse, tenia que esperar que Sango le de una señal. Sango estaba nerviosa nunca antes habia estado con un hombre y no sabia que hacer o que decir. Por instinto abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de Miroku, para el fue suficiente y se adentro lentamente para no hacerle daño. A Sango le dolio un poco pero trato de acoplarse al ritmo. Pronto el dolor desaparecio y comenzo a gemir, nuevamente trataba de no girtar mucho pero ya no podia, Miorku le estab dando un gran placer y ahora estaba peridendo la nocion y ya no le importaba si alguien la escuchaba o no. Miroku estaba en las mismas condiciones, las embestidas que le daba se estaban haciendo cada vez mas rapidas y fuertes, no podia controlarse y al igual que Sango gemia como loco.

Sango dio un grito, el mas fuerte de todos, Miorku tambien gimio muy fuerte, Sango sintio que un liquido se derramaba dentro de ella. Miorku se recosto encima de ella, estaba gotado. Pasado unos minutoa y ya algo tranquilo, Sango se recosto en el pecho de Miroku, se cubrio con las sabanas, antes de domir Miorku le dio un beso en la frente con un tierno "Te Amo"...

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado el lemon me demore mucho en hacerlo :p ... nos vemos hasta la proxima!


	7. Quieres ser

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen.

* * *

Eran la 1 pm, Kagome caminaba junto con Sango y Miroku en el gran parque, imaginaban como seria dentro de 2 meses, estaban muy emocionados, aunque en la cara de Kagome se veia preocupacion.

-Te ocurre algo Kagome?? - pregunto Sango - estas muy callada hoy...

-Ehh no nada... es solo la emocion

-Si, gracias a ti hemos conseguido estar aqui...

-Todo es gracias a Inuyasha si el no nos hubiera recomendado no podriamos concursar

-Si pero si tu no hubieras conocido a Inuyasha el no nos hubiera escuchado ni recomendado verdad Miroku??

-Asi es.. Sango tiene mucha razon - me gustaria poder darle las gracias a Inuyasha en persona

-Pues tus deseos se han cumplido, mira ahi viene - dijo Sango, Kagome se ruborizo al instante, deseaba desaparecer tan rapido como pudiera.. donde se meteria, humm tal vez debajo de esa roca, seria recomendable salir corriendo?? nop lo mejor era esperar y ver que pasaba

-Hola!! que tal como estan?? - dijo Inuyasha mientras se les acercaba

-Muy bien!! y muy felices todo gracias a ti

-Si muchas gracias!!! si no fuera por ti no podriamos concursar, vamos Kagome di algo

-Ehh si.. gracias - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-De nada, no tienen por que agradecer todo lo he hecho por que aprecio mucho a Kagome

-Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos - dijo Miroku tomando a Sango d ela cintura - tenemos almuerzo en casa de mis padres - dijo sonriente - adios Kagome

-Ehh esperen... no me dejen - dijo en voz bajita

-Bueno, parece que quedamos solo tu y yo... que tal si damos un paseo por aca

-Humm si me parece bien - dijo Kagome mientras avanzaba

Caminaron un largo trecho sin decir palabra alguna, el sol quemaba y las copas d elos arboles ofrecian una confortable sombra.

-Tal vez podamos parar un rato aqui - dijo Inuyasha

-Esta bien

-Estas algo callada... estas molesta conmigo - pregunto Inuyasha

-No, es solo que no se de que podemos hablar

-Tal vez.. quieras hablar de lo que paso ayer

-Ehh.. pues.. - Kagome empezo a tartamudear a la vez que s epuso roja

-Kagome, yo en realidad.. no deseo que lo tomes a mal.. - dijo Inuyasha mientras la miraba a los ojos, Kagome pensaba lo peor pensaba que el le iba a decir que todo fue un error q lo que estuvo a punto d epar ayer no debio ser.. q lo olvidara - pero en realidad tenia muchas ganas de besarte, a pesar de que no nos conocemos mucho tiempo, tu me gustas mucho, y parece loco e irreal pero me he enamorado de ti y no quiero que pienses q solo quiero jugar contigo. - Kagome no sabia que decir, el een realidad la queria para algo en serio, no era solo un juego,, que diria, como responder - pero.. yo quiero saber que e slo que piensas de mi.. yo te gusto, sientes algo por mi?? - pregunto Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, yo.. estoy.. tan feliz, que si me gustas??? que si te quiero??, son preguntas tontas, tal vez no lo puedas ver pero, en mis ojos solo s epuede reflejar todo lo que te quiero, por que no es ilogico ni irreal, yo tambien me he enamorado de ti..

Inuyasha sonrio, entonces si la queria, si podian estar juntos, poco a poco se aproximo a ella, juntaba suavemente sus labios ya iba a besarla pero antes.. - humm espera.. el celular no esta prendido verdad?? - dijo sonriendo

-No lo he traido hoy - dijo muy suave Kagome mienras Inuyasha se acercaba y por fin le daba el besoq ue tanto habia deseado darle ayer.

-Kagome.. quieres ser mi enamorada??

-Por supuesto...

* * *

- Y aqui estan las imagenes prometidas!!! - decia una conductora de tv mientras en la spantallas de veia a Inuyasha besando a Kagome en el parque - humm bueno parece que Inuyasha ah olvidado ya al amor d etantos años pero.. sera que de verdad ama a esta chica o e soslo para olvidar??? por que no e squ eme guste meter sisaña pero ahn visto el parecido netre esta chica y Kikiyo humm sera pura coincidencia o que??? bueno esperemos que Inuyasha dgiga que puede decir a su favor, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana a la misma hora y por el mismo canal bye bey!!!

-Inuyasha apago el televisor mientras miraba a Kagome - Kagome.. lo que ella dijo.. no es verdad.. yo te amo.. te juro que no e spor olvidar a kikyo.. no s ecomo demostrartelo pero nunca nunca t haria daño

-Inuyasha.. estas seguro, nunca me haras daño??

-Lo juro..

-No te preocupes lo que diga ella o cualquier persona me tiene sin cuidado.. lo unico que me importa es que tu y yo estemos bien - dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

* * *

Y asi s epaso volando casi un mes y medio, los dos eran muy felices, muchas noticias como la anterior salian en la television pero Kagome nunca le tomo importancia ya que confiaba mucho en Inuyasha ademas el le juro que nunca le haria daño...


End file.
